An Echo from the Past
by Sambrea
Summary: No, I'm not writing Xena, this is an old story. A Xena/Star Trek: Voyager crossover. Xena's still alive and gets a surprise.


An Echo from the Past

By Sambrea

Author's note: I am a big fan of both Xena and Star Trek Voyager. I have seen a couple of crossovers between the two, and have been wanting to write my own for a while. I hope you enjoy it. (I know that Kathryn Janeway doesn't exactly come out the best way, but I really couldn't think of a better way to do it.) 

Disclamers:   
MCA-God  
MCA-owns Xena and Hercules

Universal-God  
Universal owns ST: Voyager

* * *

Chapter 1

It took a lot of thinking on her part but Kathryn thought it was for the best.

"I think it would be best if we have more children on the ship. If it does take us 70 years to get home we'll never make it without at least one more generation," she suddenly announced at the senior staff meeting one morning. "We can do this one of two ways; voluntarily or I can order it. Obviously I would much rather do this voluntarily."

"I think everyone would prefer the volunteer way, Captain. I don't think you would have trouble finding willing couples. Everyone has paired up with someone on this ship except you and Chakotay. Me and B'elanna would be the first to volunteer I think," Tom Paris said.

"Doctor what do you think," Kathryn said.

"I think it's not a bad idea. I can always do it artificially if someone wants to help but doesn't want to do it naturally."

"All right. I'll make an announcement later today."

Chapter 2

Jr. Leutenant Gabrielle Moronez had been in her quarters when the announcement was made. It hadn't taken much thinking to decide to volunteer. After all, she had no one in her life that she would ever close to, not even on earth.

She thought back to the incident 3000 years ago that had made her immortal and realized that she would never get over Xena loosing the real Gabrielle. Maybe she should tell the doctor who she really was, thought Xena with a grin, and change my name well I'm at it.

Chapter 3

"Let me get this straight. Your actually about 3000 years old, and that your real name is Xena?" the Doctor asked skeptically.

"Yeah, oddly enough."

"Why tell me now, and why do you look like your only 30?"

"Because I want to help, and because that's how old I was when I became immortal."

"Do you plan to tell the captain?"

"Yes, I was going to go to her next."

"Which way do you want to do it?"

"Artificially. I don't have anyone I want to father the baby."

"All right Why don't I call the Captain to come down here, so we can tell her who you really are?" Xena nodded.

**********

It took about five minutes to explain everything to the captain.

"Boy, the stories you must know," Janeway said, shaking her head.

"Are quite a few," said a mysterious voice behind them.

"Q!" exclaimed Janeway, the she noticed there were 3 of them.

"Ares! Hades! Artemetis!" Xena exclaimed at the same time, completely surprised.

"Who?!" Kathryn and the doctor exclaimed, twisting around to stare at Xena.

"People I know from 3000 years ago."

"Actually, not people, gods," said Ares impatiently.

"Why are you guys here, you don't belong in this time at all," Xena said surprised.

"Because we think you've suffered enough. We're going to give you a few choices," Hades said.

"Like what?"

"Send you back to your own time period, bring Gabrielle back to life, allow you to die, or make you a Q."

"What are the downsides?"

"If you decide to go back, the whole crew of Voyager will go with you. If you decide to die, you and Gabrielle will never be together. If you become a Q, you'll never die."

"Come back in a couple of days, I'll decide then."

The gods nodded, then left.

Xena sat down on a bed, and put her head in her hands.

Janeway saw this and sat down next to her, and put a hand on Xena's shoulder. "She meant a lot to you didn't she?" Xena nodded. "Let's have a crew meeting. We can explain who you really are and take a vote, and see if anyone is willing to exchange places. We can meet tomorrow, ok?"

Xena nodded.

Kathryn then did something that surprised both Xena and the Doctor. She embraced Xena, knowing she needed it. Xena returned it after a second, a little bewildered. "Thank you," Xena whispered in her ear.

Chapter 4

Xena took a deep breath as she stared at the box she had requested be pulled out of storage.

It wasn't going to be easy to open that box. That box held all the memories of some 3,000 years ago.

She opened the box, and was pleasantly surprised to find that her equipment was in rather good shape. A little tarnished, but in rather good shape.

She brought out her armor first, fitting it over her body, and she realized that it still fit rather well. As he fitted her Chakram into place the door chimed. "Come in." The door opened and she heard a gasp. Xena turned around to find an open mouthed Kathryn standing there. Xena raised an eyebrow.

"Your wearing that?!"

"Yes. This is what I wore 3000 years ago. It came through rather well. I thought the story would be more convincing if I wore this," Xena said as she strapped on her sword.

"Well, when you walk in dressed like that, I don't think it will take much convincing."

Xena got to the bottom of the box, and sat down with a smaller box in her hand. Kathryn walked over to her side to see what she was holding.

"I had forgotten I kept these," Xena said sadly, as she opened the box.

"What are those?"

"They're the stories of me and Gabrielle's wanderings."

"Why can't I read it?"

"It's in ancient Greek. I never thought I would bring them out again so I never bothered to translate them."

"Who wrote them?"

"Gabrielle she was a bard, so she did a lot of stories about me and her, of course."

Xena sighed and lifted the last item out of the box, Gabrielle's staff.

"I don't know why I kept this. It brings back too many memories," she said as she twirled around to face Kathryn, staff in hand.

"Bring it with, along with your scrolls, it may be just what you need to convince them."

"Thank you for all the help you've given me. I really appreciate it."

Kathryn nodded. "Let's get to the meeting."

Chapter 5

The mess hall was crowded when they arrived but the noise immediately died down when the Captain raised a hand. Xena could tell that all eyes were on her though.

"I'm sure a few of you recognize this woman, but I'm sure you've never seen this outfit before. Xena why don't you tell them your story."

Xena took a deep breath. "Some of you probably recognize me as Lt. Gabrielle Moronez. My real name is Xena. I decided to tell my story after the Captain made her announcement yesterday. I wanted to know if I could help, considering I'm 3000 years old." Xena had to pause a moment here to let the murmuring in the crowd die down. "Yesterday the doctor decided the captain should know right away. After she arrived three Qs showed up. I know them by different names though. Ares, Hades, and Artemetis.

"They said that they felt I had suffered enough and gave me an ultamatum. I had four choices; die, go back to ancient Greece, become a Q, or bring Gabrielle, my best friend and traveling companion from 3000 years ago, back to life."

She lifted Gabrielle's staff over her head so the whole crew could see it. "This was her staff, which was just as useful as a sword back then. She was the queen of a tribe of Amazons, which was a group of women warriors that lived together in a village. I also have her chronicles of our travels together, which no one here would probably be able to read, because they're in ancient Greek. If it's ok with the Captain, I'd like to open up the floor for questions," Kathryn nodded and Xena turned back around to find a lot of people raising their hands. She just pointed to one person, not anyone in particular.

"How come you've lived for this long?"

"I had a curse put on me that left me immortal. Gabrielle died not too long after that. I thought that maybe it would be better if I found some way to die, but then I realized it would be a lot better if I just kept fighting for justice, like we had before she died," she pointed to another person.

"Why did you decide to go into Star Fleet?"

"I needed something to keep me busy, and that seemed like the most appealing offer."

"What kinds of things have you seen?"

"A lot. I was fighting at the fall of Troy. 3000 years ago I had 3 look-alikes: a Hestian virgin, a prostitute and a princess. I've seen what almost became the fall of mankind."

"What choice would you like to take?"

"I of course would prefer to have my friend back, but I need someone to be willing to take her place in the world of the dead."

"Let me get this straight, there's an afterlife?"

"There was one 3000 years ago, so my guess is that there's one now."

"I'd be willing to take her place."

That got a raised eyebrow from Xena. "Who said that?" 

"I did," a small voice said, as a small woman, about Gabrielle's size (ironically enough). 

"What's your name?" Kathryn asked as she moved up behind Xena.

"Erin. I'm in security."

"Are you sure you want to do this, because if you   
change your mind later, you can't go back on it," Xena said sincerely.

"I figured that. I really don't have anyone at home that's waiting for me, and I've never really been totally happy on Voyager. This is my chance to make somebody happy, and to have the chance to maybe become happy myself."

"Thank you. I really appreciate this," Xena hugged Erin, then stepped back. Xena looked around. "Now all we have to do is wait."

"No you don't. We've been watching," said Ares, as he appeared behind the two. "Are you two ready?"

Xena and Erin nodded. Hades clapped his hands and Erin disappeared and a bewildered Gabrielle was in her place.

"Gabrielle?"

++++++++++

Gabrielle didn't know what to do. One second she was talking with Xena's mother in the Elesian Fields, next second she was standing in front of a large crowd of people. She turned slowly around to find out who had spoken her name. The voice sounded kind of familiar but if only she could place it...

"Xena, is it really you?" Gabrielle squeaked as she jumped into her arms. They held each other for a while, just reveling in the feeling of being able to do that. 

The crowd started clapping and cheering, and Xena knew that she and Gabrielle weren't the only ones with tears in their eyes.

After a minute of holding each other, they broke apart, and Kathryn stepped forward, as Xena handed Gabrielle her staff.

"Let me be the first to welcome you to the USS Voyager," she said as she wiped away a tear.

"The what?" Gabrielle asked, not sure what Kathryn was talking about.

"Umm, Captain, I have a lot of explaining to do before she even begins to understand where she is."

Kathryn nodded. "Take as much time as you need. Just contact me when your ready to come back to duty."

"Thank you," Xena said as she started leading Gabrielle out of the room.

"We're where?!" Kathryn heard just before the door closed behind the pair. She shook her head, knowing it was going to take quite a few days of explaining to get Gabrielle to understand exactly where she had ended up.

The crowd had started to disperse. She whistled to get the crowd's attention. Everyone turned around, knowing that the meeting wasn't completely over. "There's still one small thing before everyone leaves. Would all the people willing to help with the children problem raise their hands?" Almost all the people in the room raised their hands. 

"Thank you." People left the room talking about what had happened that day.

Chakotay walked up to Kathryn and patted her on the back. "Well that turned out well, don't you think?"

"I'm so glad to see Xena so happy. She deserves that." 

"Yeah. I was wondering if you were also thinking of becoming pregnant."

"Yeah, since I don't think it would be totally fair if the Captain was the only female not to."

"Good point. I was wondering if you wanted to do it the old fashioned way," Chakotay said, blushing a little bit.

"Your cute when you blush, you know that?" Kathryn said, smiling.

"Thanks."

"In answer to your question, I don't know. I do have feelings for you, you probably already know that." 

"So act on them."

Kathryn decided that that wasn't a bad idea. She quickly put her arms around Chakotay and kissed him for a long moment on the mouth (after quickly glancing around to make sure they were alone). 

After they broke apart, Kathryn noticed Chakotay was blushing even more (if that was possible) and smiled. 

"Well, I didn't expect that," Chakotay said rather quickly.

"I didn't expect you to."

"I take that to be a yes?"

Kathryn nodded, and they walked out of mess hall, completely missing the smiling Neelix leaning on the counter.

Chapter 6

Xena and Gabrielle talked through the night, Xena explaining where they were, and how Gabrielle had gotten there. Gabrielle was surprised to hear how far they were from Earth, but was excited to see all the improvements that had been brought into reality, like sliding doors and the turbolift.

The next morning, Xena took Gabrielle to the mess hall, this time, though so that they could eat breakfast.

"Tell me, Xena. About how many different species are there on the ship?"

"About four, including humans."

"Gabrielle shook her head in amazement. "I'm going to have to do a lot of catching up aren't I?"

"Yeah, and learn a whole new language," said Kathryn, as she came up behind the two of them with Chakotay. "Can we join you two?" They both nodded and made space. "What do you guys have planned for today?"

"I thought I'd show her the holodecks, and maybe get her something a little newer to wear," Xena said, motioning to Gabrielle's Amazon clothes from 3000 years ago.

"I'm sure that shouldn't be a problem," said Neelix, as he came to their table.

Gabrielle just sat there open-mouthed, speechless.

"Gabrielle, this is Neelix, our resident Talaxian," Xena said. "He's our least-human-like alien on board."

"Nice to meet you," Neelix said, holding out his hand. Gabrielle just stared at it.

"She's not familiar with the handshake, Neelix. We didn't have it back during our time."

"What did you use instead?" Chakotay asked.

"Well, it depended on where you were. Most people grasped forearms," said Gabrielle, still staring at Neelix.

Xena nodded. "It eventually evolved into the handshake."

Kathryn nodded. "Well, duty calls, unfortunately. Your welcome to visit the bridge if you want. I'm sure the doctor will want to check on Gabrielle today also."

Xena nodded, and before Gabrielle could say anything, Xena whispered "healer," and Gabrielle nodded.

After breakfast, they headed to the holodeck, Xena trying to explain what it was, finally just deciding to let Gabrielle see for herself.

Xena had programmed a few things from her past into the holodeck when Voyager had first been stuck in the Delta Quadrant, in case she ever got homesick. She had used the program a few times since, but never really had felt the need to use it constantly. She now thought it would be the perfect way to introduce Gabrielle to the holodeck. 

As the doors opened, Gabrielle gasped, instantly recognizing the field they were standing in, and the horse that was also standing in it.

"How..."

"It's not real, its a hologram, a projection. But it sure looks real, doesn't it."  
"How did you get it so right?"

"I still have your scrolls," that got a couple raised eyebrows from Gabrielle. "I programmed a couple of your stories into it. You did a really good job with descriptions, and whatever you didn't describe, I still remembered well enough to program myself. I didn't usually do the adventures, just sat in the fields for a couple of hours."

"I'm surprised you still have them. It's been quite a long time since I wrote them. What shape are they in?"

"I had to copy them onto new scrolls a few times, but I always tried my best to replicate the same material they were originally on."

"Why didn't you ever mention them in your thoughts?"

"I didn't think of them much, even when you were the first thing on my mind. They were in storage until a couple of days ago."

"Why didn't I hear you talk about what was going on here, and me coming back to life?"

Xena shrugs her shoulders. "I'm not sure. Probably because the gods didn't want you to hear that."

"Well, it was a wonderful surprise, and I'm glad I have the chance to see you again."

All of a sudden, the door to the holodeck opened. Both Xena and Gabrielle spun around to see who had invaded their privacy. In the doorway stood two familiar figures in rather outdated costumes.

"I hope we're not intruding," said a rather familiar voice.

Both Xena's and Gabrielle's mouths dropped almost to the floor as the two figures stepped into the light.

"You know, Xena, that's not like you at all," Hercules said as he walked toward them.

"Hercules...Iolas...how???" Xena said, shocked.

"We were already on board. We've just been keeping a low profile like you. We didn't know you were also on board. We were at the meeting yesterday when you introduced yourself, and were reunited with Gabrielle," Hercules said as he hugged Xena. Iolas came up and hugged Gabrielle.

"It's great to see you guys."

"No kidding. I can't believe we're all together again."

"Does the Captain know, or anyone else for that matter?"

"No, but we should probably tell her."

"It's going to be a lot of fun being all together again."

"I know. It's just wonderful."

"Maybe we should go tell the Captain," Xena said.

"I think that might be a really good idea."

They left the holodeck hand in hand, heading for the bridge.

Chapter 7

When they all entered the bridge. Dressed like they were, they got quite a few stares, and even a raised eyebrow from a certain Vulcan. 

Kathryn was the first to stand up. "Xena, may I ask what exactly is going on here?"

"May I introduce a couple friends of me and Gabrielle's. This is Hercules and Iolas. We know them from 3000 years ago, and are good friends of theirs."

Kathryn's mouth dropped open along with the rest of the bridge crew, except for Tuvok, whose eyebrow went up even higher into his hair line. "How? Not Q again I hope."

"Not at all, Captain. We've just been keeping a rather low profile, like Xena has. We didn't even know we were all on the same ship until yesterday when Xena here announced herself to the whole crew. She didn't know about us until a few minutes ago when we came onto the holodeck to join them," Hercules said.

"I take it those are your original outfits?" All four nodded.

"Well, I'm not sure what to say. I don't think anything like this has ever happened in the whole history of Star Fleet."

"We will still do our duties. It's just that our personalities have changed, that's all."

"Well, those outfits aren't exactly proper on a Starfleet vessel. Your welcome to wear them during your off time, but well you are on duty, please wear your uniforms."

"What about Gabrielle?"

Janeway shrugged. "She can decide for herself. I don't want to force her."

"Thank you, Captain," Xena nodded her head at Janeway in appreciation.

"I take it you want to be called by your real names from now on?"

"Yes, please."

"Well, I guess, I can say this. Welcome aboard Xena, Gabrielle, Hercules and Iolas. I know you've been members of the crew from the start, but now you have new identities and personalities. You may know each other from 3000 years ago, but no one on the crew does."

"That is very true, Captain. Thank you for allowing us to stay, and allowing us the freedom to be who we truly are."

Chapter 8

They spent the rest of the day together, having gotten permission for all to take some time off to be together.

"It's been quite a couple days for all of us," Xena said as they all settled down in her quarters for the afternoon to talk.

"It seems incredible that after all this time we are together."

"So, what have you been up to for the last 2000 years?"

The rest of the evening was spent talking about what has been happening in their lives. Gabrielle added when she could.

Chapter 9

As the months wore on, the foursome spent a lot of time together. Xena grew closer to Hercules, and Gabrielle grew closer to Iolas. Eventually, Xena moved in with Hercules, in his quarters, and Iolas moved in with Gabrielle.

They spent a lot of time in the Ancient Greece holodeck program. Eventually, after a lot of people asking, they opened it up to the rest of the crew. It didn't take long for it to become even more popular than Sandradine's or the resort program. 

One evening as the foursome watched the people gathered in the clearing, Chakotay proposed to Kathryn. As she said yes, and kissed Chakotay, the crowd crowded around them to congratulate them.

Xena, Hercules, Gabrielle, and Iolas stayed back from the crowd, holding each other and watching.

"I'm so glad for them. They deserve to be together," Gabrielle said quietly.

"How about you, Xena? Will you marry me?" Hercules asked quickly as he looked down into her face.

Xena's face broke into a smile, even though she was a little surprised. "Of course I'll marry you. I wouldn't have it any other way," she said just before she gave him a long kiss.

Gabrielle and Iolas had smiles on their faces. Then Iolas asked his question. "How about you, Gabrielle? Will you marry me?"

"Of course I would. I wouldn't have it any other way either," Gabrielle said just before she kissed Iolas.

After they broke apart, the cheering started. The two couples blushed from the attention, not meaning to draw it to themselves.

"I guess we'll have to start planning for three weddings now," Kathryn said, a large grin on her face.

Chapter 10

Kathryn and Chakotay's wedding went off without a hitch. A few days later, Kathryn came into sickbay complaining of being sick. A few days later, she and Chakotay announced to the crew that she was pregnant.

As the double wedding day (Hercules and Xena, plus Gabrielle and Iolas) came closer, the couples started putting together a holodeck program suitable for an ancient Grecian wedding.

The plan was to program a Aphrodite priestess, to look over the ceremony. They had programmed an Aphrodite Temple (through memories and Gabrielle's scrolls). It had been modified a little bit, so that instead of a large open space there were rows upon rows of chairs.

Xena looked in on the crowd that was gathering. She turned to Gabrielle, who was standing right behind her, trying to look over her shoulder. Xena was wearing a light blue short dress that matched her eyes. She had wanted to wear her outfit from 3000 years ago, but Gabrielle had convinced her to wear something nicer.

Gabrielle was wearing a bright green dress that also happened to match her eyes. "How does it look out there?"

"Everyone has started to gather outside. It looks like we'll have quite a crowd."

"That's what we wanted, isn't it?"

Xena nodded. Just then, Hercules and Iolas joined them. "How does it look out there?" Iolas asked, hugging Gabrielle, and giving her a quick kiss. Hercules did the same with Xena. The two of them were in their regular outfits.

"Busy. It looks like things are almost ready to start," Xena said as she broke the kiss with Hercules.

"If it looks like everyone is here, let's get started."

They opened the curtain and walked out so that they were standing in front of the crowd. 

They had decided to explain the ceremony before it started, so that people would be able to understand what was going on. 

The crowd quickly quieted and Xena started speaking. "Welcome. I was never one of many words, even 3000 years ago, Gabrielle can vouch for that, but I'll try my best.

"The weddings of today, and the weddings of Ancient Greece are very different. If you think the customs are strange, your probably not alone. We did not use rings in the ceremony, mostly because a lot of the time, the couple did not have the money to buy rings. 

"It was custom to pray to Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, but I think we can forego that part for today, after all, she really doesn't exist anymore like the way she did so long ago.

"It did involve vows though. They are basically the same vows that couples take nowadays, but not the exact words. They are also not the same as nowadays in that you make up your own vows, and they are almost never the same."

Gabrielle looked at the crowd while Xena was talking. There were quite a few smiling faces in it, along with quite a few people she recognized that used their Ancient Greece program frequently.

As Xena finished, she noticed a face in the crowd that she hadn't expected, but she didn't have time to say anything before Iolas grabbed her hands, which was the signal of the start of the ceremony.

It was decided that Xena and Hercules would do their vows first, then Gabrielle and Iolas would say theirs.

Xena started. "We have known each other for 3000 years. We are similar to that time, yet we are different. We have yet to discover all of those differences to that time, but we have rediscovered the love between us that we started all those years ago. I think it is abosolutely wonderful that we are back together. I don't know what is in store for us in the future. But I am certainly willing to spend the time we have together with you."

Hercules squeezed her hand. "I agree wholeheartedly with you, Xena. We have known each other for over 3000 years. But, we haven't seen each other for over 2000 years. I'm glad we're together again, for both our sakes and for the world's sake...or, should I say the universe's sake? I also am glad that we're together. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Xena, whether it be a day, a year or a thousand years."

They kissed and the crowd started cheering. As they broke apart, they looked over to Gabrielle and Iolas, their faces smiling. "Your turn," Xena mouthed to the couple.

Gabrielle turned back to Iolas. "Me first?" Iolas nodded. "I never imagined I would become married, 3000 years ago, or today. I'm happy that I am getting married though. I have grown to love Iolas these past few months, and I'm glad that I have the chance to spend the rest of my life with you. It's not very often that someone gets get reincarnated, and I want to take every chance I can, that includes marrying Iolas," she squeezes Iolas's hand, and smiles.

"3000 years ago, I wouldn't even have considered falling in love with you. We just didn't see enough of each other to get to know each other. Those were the best times of my life, but I'm very happy now also. You have given me what no other woman in 3000 years has been able to give me. Happiness," Iolas kissed Gabrielle, and the crowd started cheering. As the two broke apart, the crowd came up to congratulate the two couples.

Chapter 11

The wedding party that evening was held in the Ancient Greece program. It had only been modified a little to include tables, chairs, and a lot of food. Xena and Hercules had a table to themselves as did Gabrielle and Iolas. During the evening, many people came up to congratulate the two couples, but they just wanted to get away to celebrate on their own (I think you get the idea). 

After a few hours of listening to people's congratulations, Xena decided to take matters into her own hands, and just led a rather surprised Hercules out the door, straight through the crowd. 

Gabrielle snickered as she watched the door close behind the couple.

"What's so funny?" Iolas asked, not having just seen their rather sudden departure.

"The way Xena just dragged Hercules out of here," Gabrielle said, still smiling.

Iolas smiled. "If I could do that, I would too. This party isn't exactly fun."

Kathryn just then walked up to their table. "If you want to leave, go ahead. I think people would understand."

Gabrielle winked. "Thanks," and got up to follow Iolas out the door.

The party basically wound down from there. 

  
Chapter 12

It didn't take long for both Xena and Gabrielle to become pregnant. Gabrielle was first becoming pregnant on her wedding night, and Xena just a few days later. As time passed more and more women got pregnant. Soon the one thing that was on everyone's mind was the impending parenthood. 

The ancient Greece program was still pretty popular, though a lot of couples left rather early in the evening. On one such evening, after many people had left, there was only Xena, Hercules, Gabrielle, Iolas, Kathryn, and Chakotay. 

All four women were already pregnant, with Kathryn being the most, at about 5 months. Xena and Gabrielle were about 4.

"Are you enjoying the 24th century Gabrielle?" Kathryn asked.

"It's certainly different than what I'm used to, to say the least. At least in the Elesian Fields time didn't pass. Unless you knew someone who was still living you never knew what century it was or anything."

"Wait a minute, your saying that there's actually an afterlife?" Be'lanna asked.

Gabrielle blushed, but nodded. "Yeah, but I would think you would have thought that people would have figured that out on their own by now."

"It's just surprising to hear that that part of religion is true."

"Well, it is. I've lived in the Elesian Fields for quite a while so I don't think its fake." Gabrielle said smiling. "Even though I haven't seen Hades walking around for a couple thousand years."

"The gods no longer are called the Gods Gabrielle. They made up a name for themselves. The Q continuum. Not all of them even look the same anymore," Xena explained to Gabrielle.

"That would explain some things."

"Like what?"

"Oh, little things here and there that add up now that I know that."

Xena nodded. "I think I can understand why they would do that. 3000 years ago, they were secluded then. Why would they start doing talking to mortals now?" Xena said, rolling her eyes.

"Mortals?"

"People who can die, instead of just living forever."

"Would you guys be considered mortals?

The foursome looked at each other and started laughing. "What do you think? Three of us have lived for 3000 years, of course we wouldn't."

"That's a good point, but I didn't know what your definition of mortal was."

Xena nodded.

They talked through the most of the night about what the foursome had experienced all those years ago, and what parts of history they had seen.

Chapter13

As the next few months came and went, people were getting more and more excited. There would often be nights when the foursome would be asked to tell stories about their past. Gabrielle would often take center stage, not having lost her ability to tell good stories. 

As Gabrielle and Xena grew, they found that they had to find new clothes to wear off duty, though they found outfits that were at least a little bit similar to their original ones. Xena took to wearing a short-sleeved, long skirted black dress that had gold outlining on the sleeves and skirt.

Gabrielle started wearing a solid white dress, with bits of color here and there, mostly on the shoulders and the edges of the skirt.

Some of the crewmembers started making things or giving things to the expectant couples ranging from cradles to baby clothes to extra replicator rations. Everything was of course appreciated, but of course there wasn't enough people that there would be enough for every child to have new things, so it was expected that things would be handed down to the younger children as time went on.

There were already plans in the works for a school to be built in a part of the ship that wasn't being used. Before that though, the area would be used as a daycare center for anyone that needed it. 

Kathryn was the first one to give birth of course, being the first one to get pregnant. She gave birth to a baby girl, whom she named Pheobe after her sister that was living in the Alpha Quadrant. Pheobe had almost black hair, with bluish-brown eyes. Kathryn and Chakotay asked Xena and Hercules to be the godparents, to which they agreed to. 

The foursome was ushered in to see the baby soon after the birth. "Congratulations," Xena said with a big smile on her face. Everyone else was also smiling.

"Thanks. You guys aren't too far from giving birth either."

Xena and Gabrielle looked at each other and laughed. "That's true."

++++++++++

One evening, about two weeks later, the three couples were there, with Kathryn holding Pheobe. They somehow started talking about the former gods and got to modern day religion. 

"Chakotay, what do you believe in?" Gabrielle asked.

Chakotay thought for a moment, and then got a great idea. "Well, why don't I show you?"

The foursome had bewildered looks on their faces. "How?"

"I'll be right back." Chakotay got up and left the holodeck.

They looked to Kathryn hoping for some idea of what was going on. "Don't worry, he'll be back," she said a big grin on her face.

They waited a few minutes, and sure enough, he did.

"My culture believes that we each have an animal spirit that guides us through life. Whenever I need guidance, I turn to mine. I have introduced Kathryn to hers, and I would like to do the same for you. It only requires some preparation and that doesn't take long."

He pulled the items he needed out of the bag he was carrying and put them on the floor. "It's usually a lot easier to go one person at a time. Who wants to go first?" 

The foursome all looked at each other and finally Xena said, "I will."

Chakotay nodded. "Try to relax your whole body, from your head all the way to your toes, if you can."

Xena relaxed as much as she could, leaning back against Hercules for support. 

"Close your eyes." She did, and he started saying the words that would start her journey to the spirit world.

Author's note: I don't know the words to start from the show, so I improvised. Sorry Voyager fans.

Xena opened her eyes to find she was no longer on the holodeck. She raised an eyebrow, and looked around. She was standing in a peaceful clearing that had many wildflowers in it. She heard hoofbeats behind her, and spun around to find a horse that looked exactly like Argo. "Argo?!" 

::Yes, Xena. I'm your animal spirit.::

"How can that be? You were real."

::But I'm not anymore, I had the choice, and I decided to take this.::

Xena nodded. "Well, its good to know that there is someone out there that I can talk to when I need to."

Xena closed her eyes, opened her eyes and once found herself again on the holodeck. "Wow."

Chakotay smiled. "Pretty unique experience, isn't it." Xena just nodded. "Each experience is unique. You don't have to tell anyone else if you don't want to. Who's next?"

Gabrielle went next. As she reopened her eyes, she saw that she was in a forest. There were many animals around her, but the most noticable was an owl sitting in a tree about five feet from where she was standing. "Are you my guide?"

::Yes. But I'm not the only one who wishes to meet you.::

Another animal came into Gabrielle's view. It was a grayish-brown squirrel with blue eyes. Her hand flew to her bulging stomach. "Is that..."

::Yes. That's the animal guide of your child.::

"Thank you." Gabrielle nodded to the owl and the squirrel, closed her eyes, and found herself back on the holodeck.

Chakotay nodded to Gabrielle, then turned to the two men. "Who wants to go next?" Hercules nodded that he wished to go next.

When he next opened his eyes, he found himself in a jungle. He looked around and found a gorilla staring him straight in the eyes. "Are you my guide?" 

::Yes. I'm your guide. Do you have any questions for me?::

"Will Xena do all right when the baby is born?"

::That is the one question I cannot answer. I am not at liberty to say. What will come, will come.::

Hercules nodded. "Thank you anyways." He closed his eyes and found himself back on the holodeck.

Chakotay again nodded to Hercules and turned his attention to Iolas. "Your turn, Iolas."

When Iolas opened his eyes again he was on what looked like a vast plain. He looked around and found himself facing a cheetah. "Are you my guide?"

::Yes. I am here to guide you. Feel free to ask a question.::  
"Are me and Gabrielle to be together for a long time?"

The cheetah made a sound that sounded like a chuckle. ::I'm afraid that I can't answer that. It is against my nature. You will find out for yourself.::

Iolas nodded. "Thank you." He closed his eyes and when he reopened them, he was back on the holodeck.

Chakotay nodded to him. "Feel free to ask me whenever you want to, to use this. I don't mind one bit."

The foursome thanked him greatfully, and left the holodeck, realizing that it was rather late.

Chapter 14

It wasn't long before both Xena and Gabrielle got anxious, as many parents-to-be do, when they are close to giving birth. Hercules and Iolas were also getting nervous.

They would often congregate in one of their quarters, instead of on the holodeck, since they didn't have much energy right now, and they had their quarters pretty near to each other.

One evening not soon after they had started that tradition, Chakotay and Kathryn holding Pheobe showed up at the door.

"The evening ended early tonight, so we were wondering if we could join you," Kathryn said as Xena answered the door.

"Sure, come on in."

"How are you doing?"

"All right, I'm just ready to have the baby. I'm getting sick of being pregnant."

"It won't be long now," Kathryn said, patting Xena's bulging stomach.

"No kidding, I feel like I'm going to burst at any moment," Xena said smiling.

"Me too," Gabrielle said.

"You guys certainly look like it," Kathryn said, as Xena sat back down.

"Are you two enjoying parenthood?"

Kathryn nodded. "Yeah, it's wonderful." Chakotay nodded his agreement. "Are you guys ready for parenthood?"

"Yeah, basically."

All of a sudden, Xena shut her eyes, and winced. 

"Are you all right, Xena?" Gabrielle asked, noticing the wince.

"I'm not sure."

Kathryn immediately handed Pheobe over to Chakotay, and came over to Xena's side. "Do you need to go to sickbay?"

Xena nodded.

Kathryn and Hercules helped Xena up off the couch, and Iolas helped Gabrielle off the couch. Kathryn tapped her comnbadge quickly. "Kathryn to Sickbay, Computer, activate Emergency Holographic Doctor."

"I'm already active, Captain, what can I do for you?"

"Xena might be going into labor, doctor. We're heading down there right now."

"All right. I'll be ready. Doctor out."

By the time the doctor said that, the group was already out in the hallway.

"Chakotay, can you see if someone is willing to take care of Pheobe for the time being? This could take all night."

Chakotay nodded and headed off toward their quarters, already talking to someone on his comnbadge. 

By the time they reached sickbay, the Doctor was waiting for them, tricorder in hand. 

Xena immediately sat down on the nearest biobed, and the Doctor ran the tricorder over her and nodded to himself.

"Yeah, your right, Captain, she is going into labor."

Just then, Gabrielle made the almost exact same face Xena had. "Um, Doctor, I don't think she's the only one going into labor."

Doctor quickly walked over and ran the tricorder over Gabrielle, and shook his head. "Boy, this is going to be a busy night."

Iolas brought Gabrielle over to a nearby biobed, as the Doctor called Tom on his comnbadge. 

About 4 hours later, Xena was holding a baby girl in her arms as Kathryn, Chakotay, Tom, and Hercules looked on. The Doctor was over at Gabrielle's bed, as she hadn't given birth yet.

"What do you want to name her, Xena?" Hercules asked, smiling down at her tired face.

"Cyrene, after my mother."

"Just one name?" Kathryn asked, not very surprised.

Xena nodded wearily. "Yeah, I don't want to start naming my children by two names if I can help it. It just never happened 3000 years ago, so why start now?"

Kathryn nodded. "Well, I guess that makes sense. Congratulations, and try to get some rest, if you can."

Xena handed Cyrene over to Tom, who put her in a nearby bassinet. Hercules kissed Xena, who smiled, closed her eyes, and fell asleep almost immediately.

Gabrielle was still struggling, but it was all coming to a head (no pun intended).

Iolas was holding her hand and watching when Hercules put a hand on his shoulder. "How is Xena?" Iolas asked quietly. 

"She's sleeping. How's Gabrielle?"

"Not too well. The child just isn't coming," the Doctor said.

"Can you do anything?"

"Yes. I can do a transport, but it's hard on the child, and it might be a shock to Gabrielle."

Iolas thought about it for a moment, and then nodded. "All right. Just try and be careful."

"Isn't that what I always am," he said raising an eyebrow. "Tom, I'll need your help." He then started making the preperations.

A minute later they were ready. Hercules patted Iolas's shoulder in sympathy.

Gabrielle was still writhing in pain, and not aware of the flurry of activity around her. 

Almost everyone moved back a step, except Iolas, who still was holding Gabrielle's hand. The Doctor didn't say anything, and let him stay there. 

There was no warning as the transporter came into effect. A moment later, a nearby bassinet shimmered and a baby showed up in it. Gabrielle lay still for a moment, surprise showing on her face. "Wha...what happened?"

The doctor moved over to her bedside, as Iolas helped her sit partially up. "The child just wasn't moving, so we transported her."

"Her?!" Gabrielle perked up at learning it was a girl. The Doctor nodded, as Tom handed the child to Gabrielle.

"What do you want to name her?" Iolas asked, still holding her hand. 

"I've thought about it a lot. I want to name her Ephiny."

Iolas nodded. "Great, just try to get some rest now." He took Ephiny from Gabrielle, placed Ephiny back in the bassinet, and kissed Gabrielle just before she closed her eyes.

"Wow, it's been an exciting evening." Kathryn said quietly.

"No kidding."

"You should probably try to get some rest. It's pretty late. Me and Chakotay both have duty tomorrow, but feel free to take the day off, you guys probably want to spend the day with your family. Congratulations again, and good night," she nodded to both Iolas and Hercules, and left sickbay, hand in hand with Chakotay.

The End


End file.
